Modern wireless communication systems such as, for example, wireless local area network (WLAN) communication systems, may include at least one type of device, for example, a mobile unit (MU) and/or an access point (AP). The physical layer of WLAN components may operate in a frequency band assigned to WLAN devices, for example, one of the 2.4 Giga Hertz (GHz) or 5 GHz frequency bands. Thus, an MU or AP that operates in the 2.4 GHz frequency band may not be able to communicate with a MU or an AP that operates in the 5 GHz frequency band.
For example, a personal computer (PC) which may be configured to operate as either an AP or, MU for both 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz bands may include a dual band network interface card (NIC) able to transmit and receive communications only with one frequency band at a time. In one example, in which the PC may be configured to be an AP operating in both the 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz bands, MUs operating in the 2.4 GHz band may not receive service from the AP when the AP is in communication with MUs operating in the 5 GHz frequency band, and vice-versa. In another example, there may be a gateway device incorporating a WLAN AP, for example operating in the 2.4 GHz band, with the PC configured to operate as an AP in the 5 GHz band. In this system configuration, devices operating in the 5 GHz band may not be able to communicate with the gateway and/or with devices operating in the 2.4 GHz band, and vice-versa.
Thus, there is a need to mitigate the above-described disadvantages of dual-band and/or multi-band operation of a wireless network.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.